gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Gas Barge
Locust Gas Barges were huge creatures that can float and propel themselves through the air. They first appeared on the surface 18 months after the sinking of Jacinto. History After the Hollows were flooded, the Locust remnant needed a new strategy to fight off the COG and Lambent, and used the Gas Barges to do so.Game informer article Gas Barges are able to fly by use of a large floating creature, the top half of which holds gas lighter than air. It is crudely maneuvered by a navigation system connected to a pair of razor sharp spikes thrusting into the creature's sides, causing the creature to move in whatever direction the Locust desired. These spikes are very similar to horse spurs, only scaled up. However, the craft is quite sluggish and large, meaning they are easy to hit, unlike the speedier and smaller Reavers. Gas Barges carry a platform underneath. These sported four Boomshot or Mk 1 Lancer-fitted Multi-Turrets, and two dorsal 'belly' turrets on the port and starboard side for attacking COG forces. First Battle of Azura Several Gas Barges were spotted in the north side of the island of Azura by KR-05, trying to deploy Locust forces inside the island. Centennial Bridge During the Battle of Centennial Bridge, while traversing the Savage Locust encampment on the Centennial Bridge, the small Gear squad led by Augustus Cole were faced with a Gas Barge for the first time after taking care of a Mortar emplacement. Cole used one of the Mortars to shoot down the Gas Barge, causing it to crash land near the Deadlands. Crossing the Deadlands As Delta started crossing the Deadlands, they discovered the Gas Barge Cole had shot down previously and Baird cannibalized the flight programmer from it. They later came up with a plan to hijack a barge to get to Anvil Gate quicker. They moved through the Savage Locust stronghold in the direction of the mooring posts. They tried to follow one of the barges to its landing zone but eventually came under attack from it and had to run through the trenches until it thought they were dead. They eventually found the main tower where the Gas Barges landed, though they had to pass through several Locust outposts before reaching it. Several Barges attacked them on their way but managed to evade them. Delta Squad later managed to hijack one of the barges by killing the Guards onboard it and using the flight programmer to control the barge. They were able to use the barge's weapons to aid Dizzy by taking down the barges that attacked him by blowing up the ammunition boxes inside them. They destroyed more Reavers and Barges along the way but were later shot down over Anvegad by Queen Myrrah on her Tempest. Char On their way back from a mission for Aaron Griffin, Delta came under attack from two Gas Barges as they crossed the Hammer of Dawn Crater in a cable car. They managed to fend off the barges by killing most of the crew. Endeavor Ship Yards While battling through the ship yards to retrieve a submarine, Delta Squad encountered many Gas Barges being used to drop Locust Troops. Re-taking Azura During the Second Battle of Azura, several Gas Barges landed troops that attempted to stop the Gears from reaching the Maelstrom device but failed and the device was shut down. As reinforcements arrived, Delta Squad had to clear the island of the Siegebeasts that were keeping the King Ravens away. Several Gas Barges dropped in Locust troops to defend tshe artillery positions. Marcus Fenix then used the Siegebeasts to shoot down the Gas Barges which were four in total. The creature part of two were later seen sticking out of the sea near a shot-down King Raven. What happened to the barges after the Imulsion Countermeasure Weapon was activated remains unknown. Behind the scenes *In the concept art for the Barge, the deck was intended to be a retro-fit from the Torture Barge's lower deck. Appearances *''Gears of War 3'' References Category:Hollow Creatures Category:Locust Horde vehicles